MaroonMedicine
- Normal= - Grub= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |title = Heir of Time |age = 7 Alternian solar sweeps |screenname = maroonMedicine |style = Capitalizes all s's. Uses perfect grammar and punctuation. |specibus = rifleKind |modus = Array |relations = Nentem Psiaix-Moirail |planet = Land of Titanium and Rhythm}} Be the Optimistic Smart Troll Your name is Nitrid Navita. You have a variety of interests, including music and science. You LOVE science. You focus mainly on creating extremely dangerous weapons (mainly rifles) to defend yourself from the dangerous creatures that inhabit Alternia. You also have an interesting taste in music. You love ALL music. All of it. No matter how different it sounds, you love it becuase of all of its interesting attributes. You take time to really listen to it and notice all of it's positive qualities. Again, you are very optimisic, therefore you see the good side of everything. This helps you to make friends when it is necessary. You already have a few best friends, and you think that's all you need to fulfill your social life. Your Trollian handle is maroonMedicine and you like attempting to impress your peers with your seemingly large vocabulary. Blood Your lime blood is in the middle of the hemospectrum, so you are kind of neutral. Your blood color causes you to be abnormally intellegent, hence your IQ being 197. Unfortunately, your blood caste is so common, higher bloods cull your kind on a daily basis to make all sorts of green dyes. They also kill your kind just for the sake of them being midbloods. You tend to get along with even the highest bloods so that you can create a friendly bond, therefore they don't kill you because of your common blood. Lime-bloods also have a tendency of recieveing unusual names from their lusi. Daily Life Because of your high intellegence, you like to stay at home building gadgets and listening to music. You go out to visit friends and test out your rad machines, gadgets, & weapons. Your strife specibus is riflekind, and you have grown fond to it. You don't have just any rifles, you have weapons ranging from gluon-disintegrating sniper rifles to plasma-fueled shotguns. You believe that with an arsenal like that, you're pretty safe from attacks. You not only love this specibus, but it is essential to survival. One time, you used swordkind as a specibus allocation and almost died. You ended up getting a large gash in your stomach from being attacked by a wild beast while hunting it. Your friend figured out about a game from an alternate universe through his computer. A mysterious Trollian user told you that the game was essential to your survival. Since you are THE BEST when it comes to technology, you have decided to program this game, put it on a disc, copy it, and distribute it to your best friends so that they may help you on your quest. You have thought of a name for it, so you have officially named it Sgrub. It's not the best name, but it has a nice ring to it. You have spent most of your free time programming it, and as a result you are halfway finished with the coding. The irony of your talents is that you are the best programmer anyone on Alternia knows, but you absolutely suck at hacking. It's just too much work. Personality You are very nice to all those around you & you are very optimistic about things, therefore you are almost never negative about anything. You have a very good ability to make friends, and that can be useful in conflict resolution & similar situations. Because of your abnormal intellegence, your brain works differently. You are a bit obsessive-compulsive & you have a moderate case of paranoid schizophrenia. Luckily, the pacification of your moirail puts a sort of a block on these mental illnesses. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Lime Blood Category:FanOfGames